Cher Augustus
by justwalkedintotheroom
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Augustus est mort, mais il y a encore tellement de choses qu'Hazel aimerait lui dire. Alors, elle commence à lui écrire des lettres, à lui, une personne morte dans le Quelque part avec un Q majuscule. OK ?
1. Augustus

**Note de traductrice :** Bonjour ! Les fanfictions française de Nos Etoiles Contraires se font rares, donc j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de l'auteur **Ella Weber**, de traduire sa fiction **"Dear Augustus"** en français ! Elle est finie et il y a neuf chapitres, de plus en plus long. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, alors j'en posterai deux par semaine.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les traduirai et transmettrai à l'auteur !

**Note d'auteur : **Voilà une série de lettre que Hazel Grace écrit à Augustus pour surmonter sa mort. Le premier est très simple, mais c'est parce que Hazel est en train de s'en remettre. Plus elle s'en remet, plus les lettres sont complexes.  
J'adorerai que vous laissiez des reviews ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre un : Augustus**

Cher Augustus,

Mes parents ont pensé que le groupe de soutien ne m'aidait pas assez. Apparemment, passer une heure par semaine dans le Cœur de Jésus ne me servait pas vraiment à surmonter ta mort. Alors maintenant, j'ai un psychologue, encore une autre chose que mes parents ne peuvent pas se permettre. Voir mon psy et être obligée de parler de toi me fait juste me sentir encore plus dépressive. Et chaque jour, je suis épuisée de ma séance de thérapie et tout ce que je veux c'est te parler. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors à la place, je t'écris, à toi, une personne morte dans le Quelque part avec un Q majuscule.

Tu sais, ta mort était pire pour Isaac que l'affaire Monica. Il ne joue même plus à Contre-Attaque 2 : Le Prix de l'Aube. Trop de souvenirs de quand il jouait avec toi, je suppose. Parfois, nous allons voir ta tombe ensemble, mais c'est toujours dépressif de réaliser que deux enfants atteints d'un cancer, un aveugle et un avec des poumons pourris, se trouvent dans un cimetière. Les opportunités métaphoriques sont infinies, mais je préfère réaliser que je visite l'endroit dont je suis sur le chemin, mais je n'y suis pas encore. Tu sais, avec Isaac ou non, j'y vais tous les jours. Comme tes parents, à part qu'ils pleurent un peu plus abondamment et plus fort.

Ce n'est pas que je _ne _pleure _pas_, c'est juste que je ne le fais pas sur ta tombe. Aussi cruel que ça doit sonner, ta tombe ne déclenche pas vraiment beaucoup d'émotion pour moi. Nous ne sommes jamais allés ici ensemble, nous n'avons jamais rit ici, nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés ici, nous ne nous sommes jamais dit OK ici. Il y a des endroits où nous avons fait ces choses ensemble qui me font pleurer. Et il y en a beaucoup, juste pour que tu le saches. Mais je vais mieux. Vraiment.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Ça fait vingt-neuf jours que tu es mort, et je n'ai vraiment rien fait. J'ai visité ta tombe vingt-neuf fois. J'ai pensé à toi plus de fois que je ne peux compter. Je ne peux pas mettre un vrai nombre sur toutes les fois où j'ai pleuré, parce que c'est plus un long flux continu plutôt que par petits moments. Mon psychologue dit que je vis sur le sillage de notre infinité. Le sillage d'un navire est comme un souvenir de ce qui était là avant, alors si je peux vivre dans les souvenirs de notre infinité, je suis d'accord. OK ?

Je t'aime. Merci pour notre infinité. OK,

Hazel Grace.


	2. Lutte

**Chapitre deux : Lutte**

Cher Augustus,

Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, ma première depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je suis allée chez toi. J'étais partie pour aller sur ta tombe, mais quand je suis rentrée dans la voiture, quelque chose m'a fait tourné à gauche au lieu d'à droite.

J'ai parlé à tes parents pendant une bonne heure. Nous avons parlé de toi, et ils m'ont montré des photos de toi quand tu étais petit, pendant qu'ils me racontaient des histoires. Tu étais un petit garçon très mignon. Bien sûr, pas aussi mignon que tu l'es maintenant, mais quand même.

Revivre tous ces souvenirs pourrait être un semblant de triste, mais ça ne l'était pas. Être avec tes parents et partager tes histoire m'a rendue heureuse. J'ai même rigolé à certaines qui parlaient de toi enfant. Tu étais juste aussi drôle et confiant qu'aujourd'hui.

Tes parents ont l'air d'aller bien. Ils ne sont certainement pas revenus à la normale je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront un jour à la normale, mais ils luttent. Nous luttons tous.

Quand j'étais épuisée de parler à tes parents, je suis allée dans ton ancienne chambre. Augustus, j'ai été dans ta chambre des multiples fois depuis ta mort, mais cette fois était différente. Aussi horrible que ça peut sonner, plus je me rapproche de ma propre mort, plus je me rapproche de toi. Avec chaque jour qui passe, je me rapproche du fait de te retrouver au Quelque part avec un Q majuscule et c'est un sentiment étrange. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à mes parents comme ça je ne veux pas remplir ma destinée en tant que grenade. Mais en même temps, je veux (j'ai besoin de) te retrouver.

Et c'est ce que j'ai réalisé en parcourant ta chambre. Augustus, je suis prête à te rejoindre. Je ne suis pas prête à abandonner, mais je suis prête à te rejoindre. Et ainsi que mes émotions s'opposent, je me sens étrangement confiante. Peut-être que ce sont tous mes médicaments. Je ne sais pas.

Après avoir erré dans ta chambre, inspectant ta collection de jeux-vidéos et livres, sentant ton parfum et volant quelques tee-shirts de tes tiroirs, j'en suis arrivée à ton lit. Mon souvenir de la première fois où je suis rentrée dans ta chambre est apparu dans mon esprit. Cette nuit où j'étais fatiguée d'être restée debout si longtemps, alors je m'étais assise sur ton lit pendant que tu me parlais de tes quatre-vingts lancers-francs consécutifs le week-end avant ton amputation de la jambe. C'était aussi la nuit où tu m'as donné Le Prix de l'Aube, et je t'ai parlé d'Une Impériale Affliction, ce qui nous a éventuellement conduit à notre voyage à Amsterdam. Donc vraiment, cette nuit a tout démarré.

Juste comme je l'ai fait cette première nuit, je me suis assise sur le dessus de ton lit, ce qui m'a fait réalisé combien j'étais _fatiguée_, et ça m'a conduit à m'allonger juste pour une seconde. Et puis, évidemment, j'ai réalisé combien j'avais _froid_. Finalement, je me suis recroquevillée dans ton lit parfumé. J'ai dormi, enveloppée dans tes couvertures, la première fois que j'ai dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. Allongée ici, cernée par des artefacts de ta vie, je me suis sentie comme si ta mort n'était pas d'accord en soi, mais ce n'était pas une blague. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'était comme ça, tu as vécu une bonne vie, et tu as une belle infinie. Tu as une famille incroyable. Et oui, notre infinie était un peu courte, mais au moins c'est arrivé. OK ?

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis que tu es mort, j'ai senti que je nageai dans ton sillon, que je ne faisais pas que flotter sur lui. Je me rappelais de toi, je ne vivais pas dans tes souvenirs. Et c'était tellement mieux.

Alors tu vois, Augustus, aujourd'hui était mon jour de _réalisation_. Réalisation de combien je _veux_ te rejoindre au Quelque part avec un Q majuscule, mais combien j'en suis effrayée. Réalisation que ce n'était pas que notre infinité était magnifique, mais que c'était_ arrivé_. Et c'est tellement mieux que si tu étais mort sans avoir jamais fait l'expérience de notre infinité. Mais la plus grande de toutes, réalisation du fait que lutter n'est pas juste survivre c'est apprendre à revivre.

Je t'aime. Merci pour notre infinité. OK,

Hazel Grace.


	3. Souvenirs

**[T/N]** Hey, troisième chapitre ! Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière car j'avais de petits problème d'internet. (et de chaleur T_T) En tout cas, j'ai transmis vos reviews à l'auteur, et elle vous remercie ! Maintenant, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Souvenirs**

Cher Augustus,

Tu me manques Gus, et pas de manière obligatoire comme doit te manquer une grand-mère que tu as vu deux fois en un an. Ça me manque de te dire « OK » tout les trois mots. Ça me manque de t'embrasser et d'appuyer ma tête contre ton torse. Ça me manque d'être bizarre avec toi et de parler d'Une Impériale Affliction. Ça me manque de rigoler à tes blagues constantes et d'admirer ton sublime visage. Tes propositions de porter ma bonbonne d'oxygène me manquent, ainsi que tes morts héroïques sur Contre-Attaque : Le Prix de l'Aube 2. Chaque petite nuance de ta personne me manque.

Je te vois dans les plus minuscules choses. C'est comme quand tu apprends un nouveau mot, et que tout à coup tout le monde l'utilise en toutes circonstances, alors que tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Je me souviens de toi quand je vois des enfants jouer sur n'importe quelle vieille aire de jeux, parce que ces enfants démarrent en moi une suite de pensées sans fin, jusqu'à ce que j'en arrive à notre pique-nique à _Funky Bones_, où tous les enfants grimpaient partout sur les os. Alors, l'imprévisible Suite De Pensées, qui contrôle ma tête comme Kim Jong le fait en Corée du Nord, commence à rejouer le film, qui commence lentement et qui accélère petit à petit. Je dois haleter pour respirer, jusqu'à ce que elle cherche une nouvelle destination qui a été basée sur la dernière en date. Alors tu vois, mon cher Augustus, même un insignifiant insecte sur le côté de la route peut me ramener à toi.

Le truc à propos de la mort, c'est que personne ne se souvient jamais la personne héroïque qui a vécu. Pour qu'on se rappelle de toi, tu dois partir. Alors, quand un civil non-entraîné court dans un immeuble en feu pour sauver une pièce remplie d'enfants, et qu'il ressort aussi intact que les enfants, personne ne se rappelle de lui. C'est quand cette même personne rentre dans cet immeuble pour accomplir le même acte et sauver les enfants, mais pas lui-même, alors il obtient une statue érigée en son honneur.

Augustus, le fait que tu voyais les résonances métaphoriques dans tout ce qui existe est la raison pour laquelle j'ai ces pensées philosophiques qui se baladent dans ma tête à longueur de journée. Je t'en ai seulement raconté quelques unes, mais on pourrait écrire un livre entier sur mes divagations sur les souvenirs et la mort. Je peux facilement imaginer que c'est actuellement très ennuyant pour le Thérapeute que mes Parents ne Peuvent pas s'Offrir.

TPPO : Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Hazel ?

Moi : Ça va.

TPPO : Est-ce que tu as fait quoi que ce soit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ? Est-ce que tu es sortie, comme je l'ai évoqué?

Moi : Oui. Je suis allée à la tombe de mon petit-ami.

TPPO : Autre chose que ça, je veux dire.

Moi : Je suis allée déjeuner avec Kaitlyn.

TPPO : Magnifique ! Est-ce que quelque chose de spécial s'est passé ? Quelque chose dont tu veux parler ?

Moi : Actuellement, oui. On est allés manger chez un restaurant grec, ce qui m'a rappelé un jeu que j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec Augustus appelé Contre-Attaque : Le Prix de l'Aube 2, où on se bat dans des ruines grecques, ce qui m'a rappelé combien personne d'héroïque ne reste dans les mémoires, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, ce qui m'a fait réalisé que Gus était parfaitement héroïque, il n'a juste jamais eu la chance de le prouver, et que si on lui avait donné une chance il aurait été un héros dans la vraie vie, alors il est un héros potentiel, donc on devrait lui donner une statue, non ? Ce qui m'a fait me rappeler que quand je vais mourir, chaque petite parcelle de souvenir de notre infinie mourra avec moi, donc basiquement, quand je mourrais, tout ce qui compte va mourir aussi, et que dans quelques années, personne ne se souviendra de rien à propos de moi et Augustus, donc basiquement, j'importe peu parce que je vais juste mourir et devenir une part des gens tombés dans l'oubli.

TPPO : Tu as l'air d'avoir peur de ne pas marquer les esprits, et de ce qui va arriver quand tu vas mourir... ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur de faire souffrir mes parents.

TPPO : Mais tu ne veux pas mourir, correct ?

Moi : Je ne suis pas dérangée par le fait que mes jours sont comptés et de toute manière, je ne peux rien faire à ce propos.

TPPO : Tu dois toujours vivre ta vie, même si ce ne sera pas aussi long que les autres humains.

Moi : OK.

Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne le Quelque part avec un Q majuscule, mais j'aime penser que tu peux regarder en bas pour voir ce que nous faisons. Et si tu peux, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises de la façon dont je vis. Tu sais, depuis les lettres, je vais aller mieux. Mais pas pour le moment. Ça va prendre du temps. J'apprends à revivre sans toi, mais j'apprends aussi à mourir. Plus le temps me sépare du jour où j'ai glissé un paquet de cigarette dans ton cercueil, plus je me renforce émotionnellement, mais faiblis physiquement. Il n'y a qu'un traitement à la maladie, c'est les Émotions. Nul n'importe aussi profond qu'est le poignard des Émotions enfoncé dans ton corps, seul le temps peut guérir tes blessures. Les Émotions sont les choses qui nous donnent de la passion et qui nous rend fort, mais ce sont aussi les choses qui autorisent nos faiblesses à jaillir de nos fautes comme les pleurs d'un bébé.

Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé de ma condition physique, seulement celle mentale. Je deviens de plus en plus faible chaque jour. La douleur dans mes épaules est revenue, mais il y en a aussi une nouvelle vers le coin gauche de mon abdomen. J'ai un PET scan demain. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. OK ?

Je t'aime. Merci pour notre infinité. OK,

Hazel Grace.


	4. Noyade

**Chapitre quatre : Noyade**

Cher Augustus,

Je me demande si des personnes peuvent te manquer au Quelque part avec un Q majuscule. Je sais que tu manques à tout le monde ici, mais nous ne pouvons pas te voir toi ou n'importe quoi à ton propos. Au Quelque part, tu peux nous voir ? Parce que si tu peux, ça doit être _vraiment_ pire pour toi que pour nous. Tant de personnes doivent te manquer, mais nous, les gens en vie, nous n'avons que toi qui nous manque. Donc, ça doit être pire pour toi. Mais ça va aller mieux. Parce le Phalanxifor ne marche plus vraiment, et bientôt je vais te rejoindre au Quelque part avec un Q majuscule. J'ai seulement encore quelques mois.

Dire que mon PET scan d'il y a quelques jours était mauvais serait un euphémisme. C'était abominable. C'est le mot, abominable. Les tumeurs dans mes poumons grandissent très rapidement, et le Phalanxifor ne fait pas un geste pour les arrêter. Le fluide dans mes poumons merdiques (ils sont passés de pourris à merdiques) va me noyer au cours des prochains mois. Je ne vais pas passer nouvel an. Ça me donne environ quatre mois pour me noyer.

Fais moi une faveur et ne me regarde pas mourir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu arrêtes de regarder en bas pour un moment et que tu m'attends juste à la place. Parce que laisse moi te dire que regarder quelqu'un mourir n'est pas marrant. Nous avons tous les deux passé du temps dans des hôpitaux, où des gens meurent chaque jour, mais c'est autre chose quand c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes. Une fois que ces images d'eux en train de mourir sont dans ta tête, elles ne partent jamais, spécialement quand c'est une mort lente et douloureuse, comme sera la mienne. Je ne veux pas que des images de moi faible et suffocante pour de l'air soient gravées dans ton esprit, donc ne regarde juste pas. J'ai déjà été aux portes de la mort, quand j'avais quatorze ans, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est sexy, ni beau ou même quelque chose de mignon. Donc, ne le fais pas. OK ?

Je t'aime. Je te vois bientôt. OK,

Hazel Grace


	5. OK

**Chapitre cinq : OK**

Chère Hazel Grace,

OK. OK. OK. OK. OK. OK. OK. OK. OK. Un million de OK. Je ne peux tout simplement assez plus dire le mot OK. OK ?

Je viens juste de découvrir quelque chose de tout à fait merveilleux à propos du Quelque part (étonnamment, le Quelque part avec un Q majuscule est _actuellement_ appelé Quelque part. Par, genre, tout le monde.). Quelque part a un système de poste tout ce qu'il y a de plus brillant. Tu vois, j'ai juste marché à côté de la boîte aux lettres à l'extérieur de ma maison, boîte aux lettres à laquelle je n'avais jamais prêté attention, et je l'ai ouverte pour découvrir qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans. Quatre belles lettres de toi. J'ai chéri chaque mot que tu m'as écrit, et je les ai lus tellement de fois que je peux pratiquement te les réciter. Merci pour ça.

Une autre brillante chose du Quelque part; je peux te répondre. Tu ne vas pas recevoir cette lettre de la même façon que j'ai reçu les tiennes, mot pour mot. Mais, tu _vas_ la _ressentir_. Pour exemple, si quelqu'un au Quelque part écrit une lettre haineuse à quelqu'un qui vit, cette personne va se sentir détestée. J'espère t'envoyer un sentiment d'amour, alors à certains moments, tu vas te sentir immensément bien et aimée. Tu ne sauras probablement pas d'où ça vient, et vu ta condition, tu vas le mettre sur les dos des médicaments. Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est moi. OK ?

Je suis vraiment désolé que ton psychologue ne soit pas un grand génie philosophe comme toi et moi. Je suis désolé que ma mort t'ait autant affectée. Ce n'est pas que je croyais que tu allais bien prendre ma mort, ou quelque chose du genre, mais j'espérais que tu ne sois pas dans un si mauvais état. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal comme ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. La Mort peut être une aussi grande salope que le Temps. Le Temps affecte certaines personnes, mais la Mort, la Mort affecte tout le monde, et plus d'une fois.

Savoir que tu vas bientôt mourir m'a en quelque sorte fait me sentir comme un connard. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'étais heureux, parce que je pensais à ta venue prochaine, mais pas de comment tu vas venir. Tout ce que j'avais compris était "je vais te rejoindre au Quelque part avec un Q majuscule", pas "je vais mourir". Donc, j'étais enthousiaste dans un moment de pur aveuglement, avant que je me souvienne comment on va au Quelque part. En mourant. Je suis désolé de ta mort prochaine, mais je suis tellement content que tu viennes ici. Un truc du même genre que toi ; tu as peur de mourir, mais tu veux venir ici.

Je t'assure que mourir est seulement horrible dans ta tête. Personne de vivant n'a jamais pu dire le goût de la mort, mais ce n'est pas si horrible. Un jour tu vis- et le suivant non. Mais le truc, c'est que tu ne te _sens_ pas différent. Je me suis sentit aussi vivant ici que je ne l'ai jamais été sur Terre. La seule différence est dans ta tête. Techniquement, je suis mort. Mais je me _sens_ plus vivant que jamais.

Ce n'est pas non plus très douloureux. Tu le sens venir. Tu n'es pas frappé par le Train De La Mort, ou écrasé par un Mur En Briques De La Mort. C'est plus comme s'éloigner en marchant de la vie, pas tomber d'un coup dedans. Plus tu marches, plus les personnes derrière toi grandissent. Et s'éloigner en marchant est vraiment bien, parce que tu sais exactement quand tu fais ton dernier pas dans Le Monde de la Vie. Tu n'attends pas sans savoir quand le Train De La Mort va s'arrêter à ta station. Tu atteins un point dans le processus de mort où tu sais que vivre n'est plus une option, donc tu commences juste ta marche vers la mort. La Mort va te pousser un peu au départ, mais une fois que tu commences à marcher, tu ne le regrettes pas. Donc, prends le conseil d'une personne morte, Hazel : Quand tu la sens venir, commence à marcher. Ne résiste pas. Je t'attendrais aux portes (pas métaphoriquement, il y a vraiment des portes). OK ?

Je t'aime. Merci pour ton infinité. OK. OK. OK. OK. OK. OK. OK,

Augustus


	6. Vivre

**T/N :** OKOKOK, je suis désolée pour l'update tardive, si ça peut me pardonner, c'est comme ça sur toutes mes fanfictions (ou traductions, dans ce cas là), j'ai un été très chargé _  
En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, et de dire ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre six : Vivre**

Cher Augustus,

Une chose étrange est arrivée aujourd'hui. J'étais assis dans la salle de conférence, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la Réunion de l'Equipe Cancer (et le son des pleurs de mon père), quand j'ai ressenti quelque d'étrange. C'est apparu dans mon torse, me remplissant avec de la chaleur et de l'amour. C'était comme chaque baiser que nous avons partagé et comme chaque mot réconfortant que tu m'as dit, tout ça à la fois. Je ne suis pas une personne très croyante. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé ça. OK ?

La Réunion de l'Equipe Cancer était morne. Ils ont basiquement répété des choses que je savais déjà. Je vais mourir. Cette année. Ma santé va décliner jusqu'à ce que mes propres poumons merdiques me noient. Alors, ils ont commencé à parler de traitements, qui ne vont pas m'empêcher de mourir, mais qui me donneront peut-être un peu de temps. Je pense qu'à ce point, tout a été essayé pour me guérir, mais ma mort n'a jamais été aussi imminente. Ma première expérience de mort imminente est arrivée rapidement et n'était pas du tout attendue; je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour pleurer mon futur.

Les avantage du cancer sont de mieux en mieux. Normalement, les avantages du cancer viennent de temps en temps, petit à petit. Maintenant, ils sont grands et évidents. Après la première fois où j'ai été en mauvais point, mes parents ont changé la manière dont ils agissaient autour de moi avec des petites attentions. Il ne mentionnaient pas la mort, ils me demandaient toujours si j'avais besoin d'aide, et il me prenaient dans leurs bras _tous_ les soirs pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Il l'ont fait monté à un autre niveau. Il me prennent dans leurs bras toutes les heures. Je ne crois pas que j'ai eu besoin de porter ma bonbonne d'oxygène dans les escaliers ne serait-ce qu'une fois, depuis qu'on a remarqué que le Phalanxifor n'était plus efficace. Mes coussins sont bouffés absolument chaque fois que je rentre dans ma chambre, et chaque soir nous mangeons une de mes viandes préférées, avec un dessert. J'adore ça parce ça rend ma vie super, mais je le déteste parce que c'est un rappel constant que je n'ai plus que peu de temps pour profiter des choses les plus simples de la vie, et que mes parents n'ont plus que peu de temps pour profiter des choses les plus simples avec moi.

Je ne veux pas parler du fait que je m'affaiblis, je ne veux pas parler du fait que monter les escaliers me suffit pour suffoquer et que je ne peux pas rester debout plus de cinq minutes à la fois. Je ne veux pas parler du fait que je fais de longues siestes chaque jour, pas parce que je le veux, mais parce que je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne veux pas parler de ces choses là.

Je veux parler du fait que hier, je suis allée au zoo. Je veux faire ces trucs d'enfants pendant que je le peux. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser au fait que c'est définitivement la dernière fois que je vois un éléphant étirer sa trompe pour attraper un fruit dans un bol au dessus de sa tête. Je veux juste penser au fait que cet éléphant va continuer à vivre, même quand moi non, et qu'il va continuer à faire rire les tout-petits. Je me suis assise dans ma chaise roulante (je ne pouvais pas tenir pendant le zoo entier) et j'ai regardé les petits pointer leurs petits doigts aux lions et aux zèbres, crier des mots peu compréhensibles, et rigoler quand les animaux font des trucs normaux d'animaux. J'ai la façon dont ils étaient totalement entichés d'un animal qui s'en fichait d'eux, juste parce qu'il était doux et mignon. J'ai pensé à comment même si je meurs, ces petits vont continuer à vivre, et grandir. Et ça m'a rendue heureuse. Je vais peut-être m'en aller, mais le reste du monde va continuer à vivre.

J'ai eu de la barbe-à-papa au zoo. J'aime la façon dont le sucre semble que des morceaux de celui-ci sont tirés des autres morceaux. Ils restent ensembles, jusqu'à ce que le dernier grain de sucre se déconnecte des autres. J'aime la façon que la barbe-à-papa font sur ta langue; ça dure seulement une seconde. Ta bouche n'a même pas le temps de se refermer que le sucre s'est déjà dissout. J'ai aussi eu un sweat-shirt trop grand, parce j'avais très froid, et un éléphant en peluche, parce que j'ai l'impression que Bleu va peut-être se sentir un peu seul quand je vais quitter la Terre de la Vie. Une amie éléphant lui plaira peut-être.

Tu connais ce moment quand tu réalises qu'un rêve est un rêve, et pas la réalité ? Tu as soudainement l'habilité de faire des décisions consciencieuses, et de manipuler ton rêve pour avoir la fin désirée. Je continue d'attendre que ce moment arrive, mais il n'arrive jamais. J'attends encore ce moment où je réalise que le Phalanxifor continue de marcher en réalité, et que le cauchemar de ma descente infernale n'est qu'un rêve. Mais ce moment n'arrive jamais. C'est ma vie maintenant. Si j'avais des cartes de visite, elles diraient "Hazel Grace Lancaster, malade professionnelle.". Ta mort avait l'habitude de dicter mon esprit, mais maintenant nos deux morts se battent pour être le suprême dictateur de mes pensées. Certains jour, je pleure pour toi. Et certains jours, je pleure pour moi. Mais la plupart des jours, je pleure pour nous.

Je t'aime. Merci pour notre infinité. OK, OK, OK,

Hazel Grace.


End file.
